


Vet/Pet Owner AU (Maycury Week 2020)

by BohemianBeth



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Maycury Week 2020 (Queen), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianBeth/pseuds/BohemianBeth
Summary: Delilah is hurt and Freddie brings her to the vet.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Maycury_Week_2020





	Vet/Pet Owner AU (Maycury Week 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much here. Just my short contribution to Maycury week.

Freddie thought for sure that Delilah was a goner. He had seen his whole life flash before his eyes as his precious cat was attacked by a rabid raccoon. There were tears and hysterics and not the good kind of adrenaline Rushing her to the vet was all a blur. Freddie could hardly manage to pay much attention to the new doctor who was taking over for the retired vet. Freddie's focus was consumed by his injured cat and broken heart. Merely mumbling out an explanation of what had happened was all he could manage. When the new young vet took Delilah into the operating room, Freddie was on the verge of passing out. 

So that was why now Freddie simply couldn't believe that after all the excruciating hours of waiting, Delilah was here. She was good as new aside from bandages to her tail and hind legs and a few whiskers out of place. It was like nothing had even happened and she was purring happily in Freddie's arms. The relief that fluttered through him in that moment was palpable. 

"Oh I can't thank you enough, darling, Dr...." Freddie finally acknowledged the new vet looking up and meeting warm hazel eyes. No longer concerned about Delilah, it struck Freddie that this tall curly haired vet was quite handsome.

"It's Dr. May." He smiled. Freddie blushed and looked down. "Yes um, Dr. May. Well thank you, dear. I don't know how I can ever make this up to you."

"Oh there's no need." Dr. May replied. 

"How about dinner?" Freddie blurted. 

The vet frowned, taken aback. "Um...I don't date my patients."

"Oh," Freddie felt embarrassed but decided to be more forward because Dr. May was very cute. "I meant dinner with me, not Delilah. I'm not your patient, so you can date me."

"I meant um..." Dr. May fumbled, blushing now as well. "Dinner sounds nice. But are you sure you're not just doing this because you feel like you owe me for saving your cat or do you really fancy me?"

Loving a challenge, Freddie smirked. "Well, Dr. May, why don't you meet me at the Ritz tonight at 9, and you'll have a chance to find out for yourself."

"Alright." He nodded. "And call me Bri."


End file.
